The present invention relates to an inflating device, and more particularly to an inflating cylinder having both inflating and air sucking effects.
A conventional inflating cylinder is used to inflate many articles such as a ball, a balloon, a swimming ring, etc. However, some of these articles, such as the swimming ring, must be deflated after used for easy storage. It is often experienced that it is difficult to totally extrude the air from the swimming ring simply by hands and a part of the air will remain in the swimming ring. The conventional inflating cylinder can only inflate the article, while failing to exhaust the air from the article.
Moreover, it is a simplest way to clean up waste articles such as garbage to place the articles in a plastic bag. However, the plastic bag containing the articles is generally expanded. After sealed, a great amount of air will occupy the interior of the plastic bag. Therefore, the plastic bag will have great volume and can be hardly carried and the garbage can will be quickly filled up by such plastic bag.
Similarly, many domestic articles such as comforter is enclosed in a plastic bag. Such plastic bag will have considerably large volume and can be hardly stored. In addition, many articles such as a camera or unsealed foods necessitate anti-humidity measure for storing the articles. Also, after drinking a beverage such as champagne or vintage the bottle of which is sealed by a cock, it is difficult to re-cock the bottle for reserving the beverage.